


Where We Belong

by panicparade



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, Community: trope_bingo, Divergence from scene at Bifrost, M/M, Odin is awesome, Thor is awesome, fork in the road, oops. Spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He pulled back and looked up into blue eyes he loved waking up to every morning, brushing a quick kiss against Thor's jaw, Loki turned around and leaned against him, who curled an arm around his waist, both of them looking at the people who’d taken them in and helped them start a new life. A better life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where We Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fork In the Road square on my [Trope_Bingo Round 2 Card](http://panicparade.dreamwidth.org/1616.html)  
> TITLE IS A SONG BY RYAN ROSS!!! Check it Out - [Where We Belong ](https://soundcloud.com/officialryanross/where-i-belong-demo)  
> Un- betaed, any mistakes pointed out nicely would be appreciated :)

Loki had always been a spoilt child and he had never hesitated to use it to his advantage. Even as a young child, barely three years of age, he had learnt that if he played his tears right and looked up his lashes in a certain way and pouted a little there was nothing that would be refused to him. And Loki didn’t shy of playing it to his advantage.

Though the people around him weren’t as oblivious as he thought they were. Frigga and Odin had known from the first time they’d turned to see Loki wailing and pouting at them after Thor had punched his new brother; the volume steadily increasing with little fists being pounded on the floor, that their younger sonwould be the one to keep them on their toes. The All Father had laughed and scooped the chubby infant into his arms, tickling his sides till there were no more tears in those emerald eyes that had both parents captivated, while Frigga had informed young Thor that, “No, sweetheart we can’t return your brother, he’s not a toy”. If only Odin and Frigga had tried to pay attention to how often Loki manipulated those around him; maybe that would have taught the young prince that everything can’t always go his way.

_“I’m nothing but a monster.”_

Everything was so bright, the light cutting into his eyes like the broken shards of the rainbow bridge that had fallen into the abyss below. He wanted to close his eyes against the brightness but he stopped himself, he needed to see, he _had_ to see the moment the All Father chose to save his son and let Loki go. Loki would always be a monster and he had to etch this moment in his memory forever, so that wherever ( _If._ If he survived) he would remember his parents, the betrayal would make sure nothing remained; he deserved it, monsters don’t have happy endings.

He looked up into the eye of Thor’s father to see a single tear slide down, glittering in the lights reflected off the broken edge. “I love you, my sons. Be Safe.”

And he let Gungnir go.

_“I only wanted to be your equal.”_

Thor doesn’t remember when and how it started, but he knew it was wrong. One does not have feelings for their brother. He was sure that it was wrong to think of how beautiful his brother looked in the dying rays of the sun or how soft his skin would be and how badly Thor wanted to touch it, feel for himself the softness, hold on tight to see if it would bruise as beautifully as Thor thought it would. It was wrong and so Thor drowned himself in mead and maids every day to stop himself from killing Fandral for daring to touch his Loki. Though really, Thor should have known that was only so much resolve he had and he decided that on the day of his coronation he would tell Loki about his love for him and hoped that loki wouldn’t hate him. Around the time he figured he would have talked to Loki, Thor found himself banished to Midgard, Loki’s face the last thing on his mind.

_“Be Safe, my sons.”_

As Thor looked up into their fathers face, he tried to pleade with his eyes, blue just like his fathers; but seeing tears fall down a face he’d never seen so anguished before, Thor realized it wasn’t needed. As their father let go of Gungnir above them, Thor tightened his hold on Loki’s hand, closing his eyes as they fell into the unknown.

_“I’m not your brother.”_

Loki hurried home, it was already seven and the light drizzle would soon turn into a heavy downpour he wanted to avoid. He fumbled with the keys, when the door opened on its own. Muttering a _Thanks Jarvis_ , Loki hurried in, only to jump in shock when the lights were suddenly switched on and a deafening _Surprise!!_ hit his ears.

Shouts of _Happy Birthday Loki!!_ were all around him accompanied with hugs and claps on the back but Loki had eyes only for one man, standing near the windows. He walked towards his husband, shrugging his coat off and dumping it on the couch but letting his husband unwind the scarf from around his neck. As he was dragged into a passionate kiss, with a murmur of _Happy Birthday Love_ , Loki’s hand found their way into the silky, golden hair that always felt like home. There were only two people in the room who knew it wasn’t really Loki’s birthday and they’d chosen this day at random for the sake of their id’s.

Loki didn’t care; this was who he was now – Loki, husband to Thor. He pulled back and looked up into blue eyes he loved waking up to every morning, brushing a quick kiss against Thor's jaw, Loki turned around and leaned against him, who curled an arm around his waist, both of them looking at the people who’d taken them in and helped them start a new life. A better life.


End file.
